We could be a family
by BMShipper
Summary: The first Christmas Jefferson and Whale spend together... VERY sappy, Fluff XD And Slashy, so if you don't like Slash, you better stay away from this story!


**A/N:** I did it again... I wrote a one-shot... a pretty sappy little Christmas One-Shot about Victor and Jefferson spending their first Christmas together... XD

I'd love some comments if you like the story (or also if not XD), so feel free to leave me a little something... XD

**We could be a family**

"This is nice, you know…" Victor said, letting out a deep sigh and snuggling closer to Jefferson.

They were sitting in Jefferson's living room on the couch, watching the fire burning in the chimney. Victor was sitting with his back leaned against Jefferson's chest, holding a glass of eggnog in one his hands.

It was snowing outside – like it had the whole day – and thick, white snowflakes were turning Storybrooke into a winter wonderland.

"What is?" Jefferson asked curiously, turning his head just enough to be able to look at Victor.

"This… us… Grace…" Victor replied, pointing to the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room, underneath which they had placed all the presents Grace was about to open the next morning. "It almost feels like… family…" he finished a little quieter, letting his thoughts drift off for a moment.

He couldn't even remember the last real Christmas he had with his family. He had been eight or nine years old, his brother had still been alive and his parents had still been happy. Right now it felt like forever ago.

"Because that's what it is. That's what we are," Jefferson's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Tilting his head, Victor looked at him.

"But I'm… we're… we've just gotten together…"

Victor remembered the first time he had seen Jefferson in Storybrooke. He hadn't even known that the curse had gotten him, too, since he hadn't seen him at all, before the curse had been broken. But he knew the reason for that now. Regina had locked Jefferson in his house, _this_ house, unable to leave, with only his telescope and a few other things. For 28 years.

It amazed Victor, how Jefferson was able to survive that without completely losing his mind.

Victor hated Regina for it, and if it wasn't for Jefferson, he might have already done something very stupid. Something like killing the woman who had made Jefferson go through hell.

The first moment Victor had seen Jefferson again it had literally thrown him off balance, because Jefferson had ran into him on the way to 'Granny's', but when he had recognized him, he had hugged him for what had felt like an eternity. Until Jefferson had told him that he couldn't breathe because Victor had held him so tight.

They had drank a coffee at 'Granny's' and then Victor had accompanied him to his house and when he was about to say good-bye Jefferson had kissed him. Just like that. Just like no time had ever passed when in reality they had been separated for decades. The last time he had seen him was before Grace was born.

Before that they had shared some kind of affair.

They had still been very young when they had met for the first time, and the second time Jefferson had visited him, it had come with a promise. The promise to help him save his brother; by getting him a new heart. Victor remembered thanking Jefferson with a blow-job that had led to mind-blowing sex, and whenever they had seen each other again – which was quite often, he had to admit – they had landed in bed. Or on his desk, for that matter.

Until all of a sudden Jefferson had stopped visiting him. It wasn't like he had promised him anything or like they had been in love – not that Victor was aware of – but it had still hurt quite a bit.

He had even tried to find him, but he hadn't been very successful, and then the curse had happened and Victor had been pretty sure he would never see him again. Until that very moment on the street.

Like back then, they had felt drawn to each other like magnets and the moment Jefferson had kissed him, Victor had known that he was under his spell. Again. He was Jefferson's, and what had started out as an affair – again – had grown to a real relationship. They hadn't even really talked about it, but one day when Victor had wanted to leave in the morning before Grace woke up – like usual – Jefferson had asked him to stay. And have breakfast with them.

Afterwards, Jefferson had told him that he wanted Grace to know about them, that he didn't want this thing between them to be a secret anymore. Which had made Victor realize that he felt the same. It had been the first time they had admitted to each other that this was more than just sex. That there was something deeper between them.

Grace had taken it better than either of them had expected.

"You sure this is okay for you?" Victor had asked her once Jefferson had tried to explain to her how close they were, but Grace had smiled at him openly. "I don't remember my papa ever being that happy, so that's a good thing. Besides, I like you," she had replied, and then she had hugged Victor. Just like that. It had meant the world to him.

"Doesn't matter," he heard Jefferson say and looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

He had been so lost in his memories, that he didn't even remember what they were talking about anymore.

"It doesn't matter how long or short we've been together. After Grace, you're the closest thing to a family I have," Jefferson explained.

Surprised, and more than a little touched, Victor looked at him.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Jefferson replied without hesitation, taking the glass out of Victor's hand and placing it on his living room table.

"I love you, Victor. More than I ever thought I was capable of."

Swallowing hard, Victor watched his face for any sign of doubt, but there was none. It was the first time Jefferson ever said it, and his feelings threatened to overwhelm him.

"I… don't know what to say," he admitted, feeling one of Jefferson's hands touching his face, before he leaned forward.

"You don't have to say anything. I just had to get it off my chest, because I feel like we… this is going somewhere. I want you in my life and now where I finally have you back I won't let you go again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Victor promised, pulling Jefferson closer and capturing his lips with his own.

"Because I love you, too."

Jefferson let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good… for a moment there I thought I… was rushing things."

"Your pace is perfectly fine," Victor calmed him down, stealing another kiss from him. "And this is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

"What is?" A happy smile appeared on Jefferson's lips. One that made Victor's stomach flutter.

"You. You and Grace. I think we should celebrate that," Victor smirked, pulling Jefferson closer until he was sitting in his lap.

"Do you have something in mind?" Jefferson asked, while he already started to unbutton Victor's shirt; almost as if he could read his thoughts. But probably he just knew him well enough by now.

"I sure do," Victor whispered into Jefferson's ear, pulling at his scarf until it was lose enough, so he could get rid of it. "I said you are my present, so I'm gonna unwrap you. And then I'm gonna make love to you."

Nibbling at Jefferson's earlobe, he felt his lover squirm on him, hearing him take in a sharp breath.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever," Jefferson replied, before he pressed his lips onto Victor's, and that was all Victor needed to hear.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he mumbled into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into Jefferson's arms.

He had a family again, and he would appreciate that treasure in every way he could. Life was good.


End file.
